


Wound Tight

by ladydragona, SylviaW1991



Series: Simply Meant to Be [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Aziraphale is a ragdoll, Aziraphale is effortless, Aziraphale still enjoys himself, Consent is Sexy, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, PWP, Snake Anatomy, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), They are so in love, snondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragona/pseuds/ladydragona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: It was just simple cuddling, Aziraphale’s hands sweet on his scales. Crowley’s snake-brain has other ideas, though. He wants to squeeze and claim, and Aziraphale might not mind as much as Crowley worries.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Simply Meant to Be [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981459
Comments: 31
Kudos: 169





	Wound Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Syl  
> Thanks to the GO-Events discord server for encouraging us 🤣
> 
> ladydragona  
> We did not set out to write their first time as snake sex, but the muse wants what it wants.

Aziraphale liked being loved. A simple enough decision for anyone else to make, but difficult for someone who'd never actually been loved before. He'd spent years and years being exactly the opposite, with only a single friend providing a buffer for the cruelty he'd spent the rest of his life dealing with. He'd eventually come to terms with being in love with said friend with the caveat that he wouldn't ever have those feelings returned. 

Now that the feelings _were_ , well, it was an adjustment. Worthwhile and wonderful and even better than he could dream, but an adjustment nonetheless. It was exciting to use his very own key to the door, to not have lists of things to do, to have the freedom to take a walk when he wanted and have someone to talk to and laugh with and... 

And just be happy. All the joy and cheer he ever could've wanted was in these walls, unless he was being wrapped in smooth scaly coils or thin tight arms or both. Somehow there was even more to be found there.

Or here, rather, as he was currently bundled up in the scales of his lazy serpent. The fire blazing in the parlour was slowly dying, his fabric frame not quite suited to stoking flames. 

Closing his book, Aziraphale leaned into Crowley's coils with a contented sigh. It was nice to take these stolen moments to admire his beloved, and he happily took advantage of Crowley’s tendency to sleep often. Often and anywhere, Aziraphale’s lips curving as his hand slid down sleek black scales. Lovely thing, smooth and cool to the touch and usually so open to _being_ touched. Aziraphale’s hands may have quite the tendency to wander when unattached, but they were hardly any better behaved when he had full control. At least in moments like this, when he could stroke and pet how he wanted. 

He didn't stop when Crowley’s coils flexed, squeezing him fondly, and his smile warmed when he saw those big golden eyes on him. “Hello, dearest. How was your nap?” 

Crowley yawned, jaw unhinging in a display that would have terrified almost anyone but usually made Aziraphale just look more fondly at him. “Fine. Alwaysss fine with you in my clutchessss.” This new thing between them was still so shiny and new, sometimes Crowley worried he’d just dreamed it all and would soon wake up with an aching heart and empty home. But everytime he awoke wrapped around Aziraphale, via serpentine coils or humanoid arms or a mix of the two, the worry lessened and lessened. “Good book?” Crowley asked, sliding from one of Aziraphale’s shoulders to the next to drape across them.

“Mmhm. It was exceptionally gloomy. You’d hate it.” Smiling, Aziraphale stroked the top of his head. “But what lovely clutches to be caught in.”

The gentle touch sent a delightful shiver from head to tail. “You and your gloomy onesss.” While the saccharine Christmas endings weren’t Crowley’s style, nor Aziraphale’s, he also wasn’t a fan of the overtly gloomy endings. There had to be a middle ground somewhere, right?

“Yes, me and my gloomy ones. I have to have something to balance out all the joy you bring me, don’t I?”

Crowley hissed out a laugh and flicked his tongue against Aziraphale’s cheek. “Oh? Iss our happy ending too sssweet for you, angel? Need me to be a bit more wicked?” He tightened his coils, enough that it would have been quite dangerous for a being with actual bones, but since Aziraphale was ninety percent stuffing on the inside, it wouldn’t do any real harm to him.

It really just felt nice, an unbidden sound escaping with Aziraphale’s shiver. “You, ah... You’re terribly wicked, dearest. I don’t think you have to try.”

The reaction was unexpected, but it didn’t sound like a _complaint_. “And yet you need gloomy ssstoriess to balancsse me out. Obviousssly I’m not doing a good enough job here.” He nosed along Aziraphale’s cheek and into his hair.

“I wouldn’t say that. You’re very exciting.” Aziraphale took advantage of all his wiggling to stroke his fingers along the red underbelly.

Crowley hissed, a shiver of his own wracking his long spine and causing him to tighten his hold involuntarily. The red scales of his belly softer and more sensitive than the black ones on his back. “Guess I can, ngk, sssettle for excssiting.”

Aziraphale ignored the way the flexing coils made him want to squeak, his fingers hesitating over his scales. “That didn’t hurt you, did it?”

“Mmm n-no. Feelssss, ah, feelsss good, angel.” His hind snake-brain was insisting he rub his chin against the top of Aziraphale’s head, which seemed like one of the better ideas it’d had in awhile so that’s what he did.

Aziraphale nearly giggled at him for it, but set his book aside and lifted both hands to run across the cool red scales instead. They were warmer than the rest of him after being curled and pressed against the patchwork being, but only by a bit. It was enough to make the difference fascinating, and the hisses spilled into his hair didn’t seem to suggest he should stop. Still, he asked, “Do you like it?” He wanted to be sure.

 _Did he like it?_ Bloody hell, was that a question. The liquid warmth from Aziraphale’s hands and the delightful tingle everywhere he touched or pressed was better than basking on a warm rock or the floor in front of the fireplace. “Yesss.” He could feel his tail trying to lift from where it was wrapped around Aziraphale’s leg but resisted it, not wanting any part of himself to be without contact.

“Oh, good.” He pressed in a little more deliberately, drawing little patterns over his scales and caressing down the long length of him where he looped around Aziraphale’s middle and anywhere else he could reach. He could feel the muscles under his palms tense and release as he went, encouraging him to pause at those tensing spots to knead. “I do like petting you, you know. The smooth texture of your scales is lovely.”

Crowley groaned, it was like receiving a massage but better. Aziraphale’s touch was always nice, always something he greedily sought, but he never thought it would be _this_ good. Good enough to narrow all of his senses down to just those hands, the fluffy head under his chin, and, oddly enough, the highest part of his tail which-

He froze, muscles cramping in protest at not being allowed to twitch and roll as they liked. He could feel it, the scales where his “tail” turned into “body” sliding open. “N-ngk. Azsssiraphale...”

“Hm?” His hands paused their ministrations. “Are you alright?” 

“Hnng. Mmm-yup.” How was he supposed to explain his body was having _reactions_ to what should have just been some good cuddling? Was it a snake thing? It had to be a snake thing.

“Crowley, you sound as if you're in pain. Did I dig into a tender spot?” Aziraphale shifted his leg, trying to dislodge Crowley enough to see his eyes but the slight dampness against his leg made him stop. “Crowley?” 

The irrational snake-brain was at war with his more logical humanish-brain. Snake-brain wanted to keep going, keep Aziraphale all wrapped up and exactly where he wanted him so he could claim his mate. The humanish-brain was screaming that they hadn't even talked about sex yet and that _maybe_ they should do that before things went too far and he made Aziraphale uncomfortable or, worse, disgusted. He might not want this with him in snake form. Or at all. 

His whole body twitched at the brush of contact against the sensitive opening near his tail and it was with great reluctance that he slid his head from being on top of Aziraphale’s to just being on his shoulder. Snake-brain was indignant. “N-not pain.” 

“Then what in the world's gotten into you?” Aziraphale stroked the top of his head, apparently a much safer place to touch. 

Crowley leaned into the more familiar contact, letting the comfort of it wash over him and relax his rigid muscles. “Ssssorry, angel. Might've, erm…” How was he supposed to explain when he didn't even know what had caused the reaction in the first place? “Might've gotten a bit, ah, worked up.” Fuck, this was embarrassing.

“Worked up?” Brows drawing together, Aziraphale studied him curiously until it registered. “ _Oh_. Ah. Excited. By all the, ah...” He wiggled his fingers. “Touching.”

“Ngk.” Aziraphale was going to be the death of him at this rate. “Ssssorry. We haven't talked about… that.”

“Well, no, but... I...” Aziraphale resisted the urge to squirm, not wanting to make him _more_ uncomfortable. If he didn't want to do such things as a snake or, well, at all, Aziraphale would understand. Especially since, “Well, I don’t entirely know if... If I _can_. Exactly.”

That made sense, Aziraphale was fabric and thread and cotton not skin and bone. “That- that’sss alright. We don't have to, angel. I'm happy asss we are.” Which was true enough. He couldn't say he hadn't ever thought about it, at least with Aziraphale, but holding him, loving him, and kissing him everyday was more than enough to fill Crowley’s heart ten times over.

Aziraphale hesitated, a little too aware of every spot Crowley was touching him. Particularly down near that serpentine tail. “It- Well.” It wasn't as if there wasn't _awareness_. It was incredibly easy to remember taking Crowley’s measurements, the feel of those long legs under his hands and the way his heart had ticked out of rhythm. “It isn't that the, er, the want isn't there, Crowley. I just don't know that I could- That it would be... nice for you.”

“ _Angel_ , what jusssst happened wasss _nicsse_ for me.” As embarrassing as it was. “But your enjoyment isss jusssst assss important.”

“Well...” Aziraphale carefully glided a hand down Crowley’s back, avoiding the sensitive underbelly. “I do enjoy touching you. And, ah, I did- It's very... When you squeeze me.”

That sounded… very promising. “You like it when I ssssqueeze you?”

Aziraphale avoided his gaze, nodding. “When _you_ do it, it's very nice.”

He knew Aziraphale delighted being wrapped up in him, but apparently hadn't known just _how_ much he enjoyed it. “Isss that sssso?” Crowley flexed the coils around Aziraphale's middle experimentally, watching his reaction.

Aziraphale’s fingers twitched against Crowley’s scales, a soft gasp escaping. “T-tighter?” he requested, biting his lower lip not entirely hiding the pleased noise that escaped when the serpent complied. “Yes, dearest, like that.”

Oh, Crowley liked those noises. Liked the breathy sighs and gasps he could elicit just from doing what seemed to come naturally to his serpentine form. “Yessss, angel. Anything you want.” He hissed in delight at Aziraphale’s hands flexing against his back, the movement sending delightful tingles down his spine. “Thisss, ah, thiss okay, love?”

“Oh, it, um- Yes. Yes, it's...” The patchwork being didn't quite have an outlet for the pleasant buzzing in his mind or the warmth rippling through him at the tight pressure surrounding him, but that didn't mean he wanted it to stop. “Can I- I'd very much like to touch you. If you'd like.”

Crowley groaned and writhed. “Yesss. Pleasssse, angel, please touch me,” he hissed, gliding his chin across Aziraphale’s temple and towards his hair again. Something in his snakey brain saying that was where he should be.

Aziraphale turned his head to rub his lips against the red scales as they slid by. “Can you twist a bit for me, darling?” 

“'Coursssse.” He did as Aziraphale bid, twisting his body to better expose his red underbelly for Aziraphale’s wandering hands and slid fully into his hair again. He couldn’t help the delighted hisses that spilled from his mouth at having Aziraphale’s hands rub and press at the more sensitive scales again and lay kisses against his long neck.

“You pretty thing,” Aziraphale murmured, tongue and teeth taking turns exploring and dampening the smooth scales. There was a little bit of give underneath his hands, fingers working over the long whip of a body. It almost felt familiar, something in the back of his mind knowing how to touch and stroke and pet. It wasn't a familiar shape, but his hands certainly weren't shy about roaming and kneading every bit he could reach whilst Crowley flexed and writhed around him. “My lovely serpent.”

Crowley gasped as Aziraphale’s lovely hands found his… opening. If it had a name he didn’t know it, not like there were any other sentient snakes to ask, but he did know it held oddly shaped penises. Which Aziraphale wasted no time in wrapping his hands around as they slid out. “Aaaaangel,” he whined, grinding his chin into Aziraphale’s curls and tightening his coils.

Aziraphale moaned in turn, the tight grip pulling at his seams beautifully. His heart ticked faster with excited arousal powering it, and his hands were contrastingly reverent. He took his time exploring this new part of his beloved. They were slick against his palms, warm from the opening they'd been tucked into. Did he always have two, regardless of form? He very much wanted to know, but later. Later when they were able to think beyond instinct. “Should I- Would you rather one at a t-time or-?” 

“Hnng! O-one, ah, jusst- jusssst one at a time. They, ngk, they a-alternate.” At least they did the few times he’d experimented on his own, but that was in his more humanoid form. He assumed it worked the same way as a snake.

“Oh,” he breathed, his eager awe coating the syllable. He released one, freeing a hand to pet scales and very hesitantly stroke the edges of that glistening pink opening. “Can I... in you?” 

Crowley moaned at the delicate touch, body twitching till he wrapped his tail around Aziraphale’s wrist. “A-angel, yessss. Any- anything you, ah, anything you want.”

The seams keeping his hands attached were some of the freshest on his body, the tug and pull of the bindings making Aziraphale muffle a groan against Crowley’s lengthy neck. “I-” He didn't want to do anything Crowley didn't like, but couldn't make that many words come out. His attention was more focused on slipping a finger into the soft wet opening. “Oh, how I love you. You wonderful, beautiful serpent.”

A high pitched keen made its way out of his throat at the intrusion, body convulsing in rolling waves. “Ah! Azzziraphale! Sss-sso-ssssso good, angel. Ssssso good t-to me.”

Aziraphale shuddered at the rippling sensation around him, the rhythmic squeezing spurring him on. “So are you, darling. So are you. You're wonderful and all mine.” He added a second finger, carefully thrusting in time with the strokes over his unique cock. His lips found Crowley’s scales again, sucking, nippy kisses over the sleek snakeskin. “I love to touch you like this. My love. My Crowley.”

His body rolled, drawing Aziraphale’s stout fingers deeper and thrusting one cock against his plump palm. He’d long since stopped fighting the snake half of his brain, letting instinct take over, and said instinct was delighted at Aziraphale’s words. “Yesss, angel. L-love. My angel. Mine. M-my mate.”

“Oh, Crowley, I'm yours.” Aziraphale followed the rhythm of his movements, ears buzzing from his pleased hisses, moans, words. “I'll be yours forever, I promise. I want to be.” He wanted everything Crowley was willing to give him. “Keep- keep squeezing, please. Never let me go.”

“Never!” Crowley responded, hiss turning into a possessive growl at the end. “M-mine. Only mine.” The sweet noises Aziraphale pressed to his scales combined with the rhythmic way his fingers worked in and on him was sending bolts of pleasure down his long spine, pushing him towards a fastly approaching edge. “A-angel. I’m-I’m gonna-”

“Yes, darling, let me see you,” he urged, tipping his head down to watch. “You gorgeous thing. Let go for me, Crowley.”

Crowley gasped and hissed, pressing his snout into Aziraphale’s curls and groaning his beloved's name as he was guided over the edge of release by Aziraphale’s careful hands. His coils gripping impossibly tighter as pleasure lit him up from the inside, Crowley only vaguely aware of his cock emptying across Aziraphale’s hand.

“That's... Oh, Crowley, oh, darling, you're marvelous...” Aziraphale whimpered, Crowley’s tight, tight, _tight_ grip distorting his shape. But it felt stunningly good to be wanted that much, as incredible as watching that first release made him feel. Pride bubbled somewhere amidst all the warm feelings of love as _he'd_ been the one to do this for him, bring him here and, though he didn’t have anything manifested, Aziraphale still shuddered as if experiencing his own release. A hot bubble of tension just bursting in what could be called his gut. His fingers were still trembling from it as he wound them around Crowley’s second hemipene. 

“Fffffuck! Angel!” Crowley shouted as Aziraphale grasped his second cock giving almost no time to come down from the first orgasm. “Gonna, ngh, gonna k-kill me, love.”

“Mm... Isn't that why we have necromancers?” 

“B-bloody basssstard, you are,” he growled, flexing around Aziraphale in retaliation.

“ _Ah_ -! Mm.” Aziraphale's head tipped back, fingers slipping out to massage the sensitive edges of the opening. “Yes, and you- you love me for it.”

“You, ah, you know I do.” The slippery fluid made Aziraphale’s fingers slide easily around the edges and perfect to grind against. “L-love, I’m not, ha, not gonna lasssst asss l-long.”

“It's alright. I don't want you to.” Eager to continue pleasing him, he added a third finger and pressed them back in to feel Crowley clench and undulate against him. “You lovely serpent.” Aziraphale kissed those rippling red scales of his neck again. He let Crowley move how he liked, shuddering against all the tension around him as he coiled tighter again. It was like being claimed, ownership something Aziraphale had never wanted to be under again. But this was something far different. He could choose this, could own in return, and Aziraphale wanted. “My mate.”

The second orgasm came as a surprise. Crowley had known it was _close_ , but hadn't realised it was close enough to rip through him the second Aziraphale said those words. Muscles rippled in rolling squeezes as it washed over him before going slack and falling sideways onto the couch with Aziraphale still caught and close.

Aziraphale shivered, letting go so those very interesting bits could disappear again. His hands were a mess, and the edges of his seams seemed to be tingling, a new sensation he wanted to keep exploring sometime soon. “Are you alright, dearest?” 

“Hnng,” Crowley said, snake-brain entirely scrambled and humanish-brain slowly crawling its way into being more coherent. Delighted, shivery, aftershocks sliding down his spine. “Mmm, yup.”

Smiling, Aziraphale gently stroked his sides. His sweet serpent. “Having a moment, darling?” 

“Mmhmm,” he mumbled. While snake-brain was being oddly quiet, humanish-brain desperately wanted to hold Aziraphale in a different way, wanted to kiss him. It took more concentration than he was used to, but the coils around Aziraphale’s middle eventually changed to thin arms with kisses pressed to the back of his neck. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Crowley.” He didn't have to ask if he'd liked it. The tender clinging spoke for itself. Keeping his messy hands to himself, Aziraphale rolled over and let their lips brush with a happy hum. The important question was, “Would you like to do that again? With me? You have so many lovely forms to explore.” 

Crowley growled and pulled Aziraphale flush to him. “You’re the only one I want to share this with, angel. No one else. But only if you enjoyed it. Was- was it good for you?” No matter how pleasurable it was for him, he’d never even bring it up again if Aziraphale didn’t like it.

“Oh, it was. All that and you didn't even tear anything.” Aziraphale rubbed their noses together. He loved this growling, possessive, sweet darling far too much. “I might, ah, have an idea for how we can do a bit more. Pieces tend to come alive and work properly as soon as I attach them, so we could have a... a variety of options. I may even make myself a second pair of hands because I need to wash these now.”

“I did make a mess of you, didn't I?” Crowley snickered and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Lay here with me a little longer, I'll let you go clean up in a tick then you can tell me about these ‘ideas.’ M'very curious about them.” 

“I wasn't planning on rushing off just yet, my dear. I like this.” He pressed closer, tucking a leg between Crowley’s with a contented hum. It was easy to imagine this was how his demon felt basking in the sun. “Do you always have, er, two?” 

Crowley blushed and buried his face in Aziraphale's hair. “Y-yeah. Like the, ah, eyes, not somethin’ I get a choice on.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale took advantage of the shift to kiss his neck. “Like your eyes, I think I'll grow to love them very quickly.”

“That so? Coulda sworn you did already.”

Aziraphale giggled against his throat, nuzzling into the crook affectionately. “I'll neither confirm nor deny, though I very much do love all of you.”

“You can be as evasive as you like but,” Crowley snaked a hand between them to capture his wrist, “I do believe you’ve been caught sticky handed, as it were.”

“I don't see anything wrong with that, actually.” Aziraphale leaned back to look at him, trying and failing to tamp down the wickedness in his smile. “Are you accusing me of something, Crowley?” 

Returning the smile with a fanged grin, Crowley rolled them to pin Aziraphale to the couch below. One hand at his hip, the other pressing the wrist attached to a quickly growing tacky hand to the cushions. “Oh, I'm ‘accusing’ you alright.” He ducked his head to whisper in his ear, tongue flicking against the shell of it. “Accusing you of liking my cocks very much indeed.”

Aziraphale wriggled beneath him, not sure if he wanted to escape or not. It could be fun to make Crowley chase him, but it was also very nice to be caught. Especially when Crowley squeezed his wrist. “Wily serpent. I think it's more true that you like my hands very much indeed.”

Crowley barked out a laugh and nuzzled his plump cheek. “Oh, love, I've never denied that.”

“You wouldn't succeed if you tried. And you know how my hands feel about you. A second set may actually cause some trouble.” Silk lashes fluttered playfully. “Though I somehow doubt you'd mind.”

“Angel, I have fantasized about getting your hands on me for _years_.” Lips trailed from cheek to mouth to nip at a pouty bottom lip. “Those hands are a part of you, almost be disappointed if they didn’t cause a little mischief.”

“I'll have to tuck them in a drawer when they're not, ah, in use.” Aziraphale captured his lips for a better kiss. “What else have you fantasized? I'd love to hear what activities your wonderful imagination put us up to.” 

Crowley hummed against his mouth. “S'gonna take a while, sure you won’t get ‘peckish?’”

“Hm... Very true. I already was before you thoroughly distracted me, and now I'm going to be handless for a bit.” Aziraphale managed to look expectant without seeming to expect anything, eyes big and lips pouting just so. 

Oh, he knew that look. Had had it weaponized against him more times than he could count in the years they’d known each other. It never failed to work. Crowley sighed dramatically and pretended to be put out. “I _guess_ I can make you some lunch while you get cleaned up.”

“Oh, thank you.” His pout vanished into a smile he pressed against Crowley’s huffy moue. “Up now, dearest. I need to see how much extra muslin I have.”

“Right, right.” Crowley clambered off the couch and helped Aziraphale to his feet to shoo him down the corridor towards his room. Delighted to watch him scamper away and tut at the state of his hands.

There was love here, in this home. More of it than Crowley had ever thought possible. Aziraphale’s presence had turned it from a cold, empty house to a home that was warm and comforting. But it wasn’t stagnant, no. Everyday it felt like the love in their little home grew and though he wasn’t sure how much more it would take before the windows and doors burst with it, he was determined to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at [SylWritesStuff](https://sylwritesstuff.tumblr.com/) and [theladydrgn](https://theladydrgn.tumblr.com/)! 💖


End file.
